In a powershift transmission, which is for example a dual clutch transmission, the different shift phases of charging, overlap and engine rotational speed alignment are carried out sequentially one after the other in conventional traction upshifts. A high level of shift comfort is obtained in this way. Automatically triggered shifts can take place quickly and in a jerk-free manner. In the case of manually triggered (tipped) shifts, the charging and overlap phases are perceived as a considerable delay between the shift command and the time at which the change in rotational speed takes place. The driver experiences this as being non-spontaneous and sluggish.
EP 1 953 424 A2, which is incorporated by reference herein, describes a method for controlling the shift pressure in an actuator of an electrohydraulically controlled motor vehicle transmission. Here, a setpoint value for the start pressure at the end of the charging phase is defined as a function of the torque output by the drive engine.
From DE 10 2005 016 672 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, it is known to refine the adaptation steps during the charging of shift elements of an automatic gearbox.
DE 30 10 865 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, describes a method for controlling an automatic multi-stage transmission in motor vehicles. Here, the charging state of the clutch is monitored in order to save time at the transition of the charging and overlap phases.